


I'm not dissing Batman!

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Batman - Freeform, Comics, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean make an agreement to read each other’s favorite book. Cas gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not dissing Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I suck at keeping up with deadlines. I'm an awful human being. Sorry. And this chapter is mostly just comic book nerdiness. Sorry about that too. If you're not into comics, you could theoretically skip this chapter and loose nothing. 
> 
> I'd like to thank tackygoldring , HomosexualTendencies , FoxInDocs, 8seaWHOREses , kayleighaustin , praksthecellist, for commenting. Thank you guys so much I really appreciate it and you guys are awesome!  
> As always thanks to ANYONE who reads, kudos, bookmarks, comments, or subscribes. You guys are awesome! 
> 
> I'm not gonna promise when the next installment will be because we have a holiday coming up and I dunno when I'll have time to actually sit down and write. I get distracted easily so something this word count usually takes me a few hours to complete, and I usually do it all at once. So I'll say no later than 2 weeks at the latest. Thanks so much for everything guys!!

**Part 10**

“I hate you Dean.”

Dean grinned and marked the page he was reading before he threw the book on the bed. He looked up and Cas was standing in the door holding a box full of folders. He kicked the door shut behind him and dropped the box on the table. He pulled off his coat and threw it onto a chair near the door and leaned against the table.

“This is all your fault.”

Dean raised a brow but slid out of bed. “My fault?”

“Yes your fault.”

“Weren’t you the one who started this?” Dean asked as he started shuffling through the box Cas brought. “Wow. There’s a lot in here.”

Cas rolled his eyes as he plopped down into the chair in front of him. “I know. That’s why I said this is your fault.”

“How is it my fault that you’re obsessive with your stuff?” Dean asked grinning as he opened one of the folders and saw a stack of comics. “I only asked you to read 1 story line. Wasn’t that the deal? I read your favorite book and you read my favorite comic?”

“That’s how it started. But I told you. I went to the book store to buy the Batman comic and accidentally bought Batman and Robin. I figured I would give it to you instead of returning it, but I flipped through it and ended up reading it myself. Then I went back to the book store and bought Batman, and Batman and Robin 2-6.” Cas said and Dean nodded remembering how Cas had called him and they’d laughed about how Cas had, had to go to the store twice to get the right book. He didn’t know Cas had been planning on giving him a comic though. He gestured to the box of folders.

“None of these are the books you said you bought though. These are individuals. So, ah, how did THIS happen?” Dean asked and Cas sighed.

“I was in the mall buying a new coat when I saw the comic book store in the corner. I figured why not take a look around. So I wandered in and started looking at the stuff. Did you know all of Batman’s kids have spin offs of their own? Because I didn’t. It started off with me just getting Damian’s story because he’s awesome, but then I saw Red Hood had a comic and I picked it up for the hell of it. But then I saw Batman and Robin Eternal which introduced me to Grayson, so I had to get that. And then Grayson introduced me to Midnighter. And I ended up with Teen Titans so I could follow Tim. And then I ended up with 10 different comic series that I now follow. The comic book store has a box for me. A box Dean. So when my comics come in every 2 weeks they can get saved for me. The guys who work there know me by name. And this is entirely YOUR fault.”

Dean looked through the box incredibly as he went folder by folder that were organized by series with index cards that marked if a book crossed over with another. “You are such a nerd.” He teased and Cas threw his hands up.

“I know! Dean, I never cared about comics before. At all. You had to turn me on them and now I can’t stop. I need to know what’s happening with them.”

Dean shuffled through the box again but looked up at Cas when he couldn’t find it. “So where’s the Batman comic?”

Cas coughed. “At home. I read it the night I got it. It was good.”

“But not good enough to get added to your cute little box of nerdiness?” Dean asked sitting down at the table pulling out the Grayson comic and flipping it over in his hands.

“Batman is a good guy, but, I dunno, his family is just more interesting to me than he is.”

Dean’s eyes bulged and he looked up at Cas. “What? Batman started all of this. How can you not love him?”

“He’s just, standoffish you know? He broods more than any grown man has any right to.”

“He lost his family when he was just a kid I think he has a right to brood if he wants to.” Dean said and Cas nodded.

“Yes but Grayson also lost his parents when he was young and he’s not like that.”

Dean had to admit he was right about that but still, “So if Batman isn’t your favorite, who is?”

Cas leaned over and plucked the Grayson out of his hands and held it up. “Grayson is my favorite. He’s like, what Batman COULD have been instead of what he is.”

Dean snatched the comic back from Cas and pointed at him. “I’m hearing a lot of hate for my man Bruce and I won’t have it.”

“I do not hate Batman Dean. I just think there are better superheroes out there.”

“Like Grayson? Who wouldn’t even be anybody without Batman’s help?” Dean asked and Cas grinned.

“You don’t have to be defensive Dean. I’m not attacking Batman.”

Dean pulled Grayson out of the plastic bag and opened it. “Sounds like it. Why do you like Grayson better anyway? He was just a Robin. A side kick, he’s not a hero.”

“Just a side- did you even read Nightwing? Grayson hasn’t been a “side kick” for a long time.”

Dean looked up and saw Cas’ angry face and he couldn’t help but smile. “Are we about to get into a fanboy battle over superheroes?”

Cas leaned back and crossed his arms. “If you call Grayson a side kick again, then probably.”

“Okay, then explain it to me. I’ll listen. I didn’t read any of the other comics other than Batman. And even Batman I’m not current with because hunting down losers all the time doesn’t leave me much time to go to the comic book store to pick it up.” Dean said and realized how sad that actually made him. He loved working with his brother and he knew they were doing good work, but sometimes he wished he could have something stable, like the ability to go to the mall and buy comics consistently, apparently. He’d never thought about it before, but the fact that he had to pick up and go all the time and couldn’t be a regular anywhere kind of sucked. Nobody knew his name, or was happy to see him when he walked in.

Suddenly Dean felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Cas squeezing him. “I can add Batman to my box and pick it up for you. That way you can catch up, and we can nerd out together about all the crap that’s going down in Gotham.”

“Cas.” He didn’t have the words. Cas always knew just what he needed without having to be told. It was like he could read Dean’s mind, or more likely his face. That should bother him, that he was such an open book. But with Cas it was comforting. He liked the fact that they didn’t have to speak to get each other. He stood up and leaned across the table and dropped a kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas kissed him back and grinned when he pulled back.

“You’re welcome.” He said. Dean laughed and sat back down and looked in the box again, amazed at how many comics were actually there.

“So come on Grayson fanboy tell me why he’s better than Batman.” He teased but Cas took him seriously and sat up straight.

“Batman is a good guy, has the best intentions for his city and has a strict moral code that he lives by and I admire that. But like I said before, he’s stiff and broody. He doesn’t really have fun. I mean, he does sometimes, he does have a sense of humor, but it’s hidden underneath layers of self-entitled martyr crap.”

“Well don’t sugar coat it, tell me how you really feel.” Dean said and Cas shook his head.

“I told you, I don’t mean it in a bad way.” Cas said and Dean scoffed.

“You know I AM Batman right? You have to like the guy at least a little. Me and Bruce are way alike.”

Cas sat quietly looking at him and suddenly shook his head. “See I don’t see that. You want people to think you’re like Batman. Strong, tough, seemingly unfeeling. But you’re more of a Grayson to me. Caring, affectionate, loyal but still bad ass in his own way.”

 

                “Batman is all that stuff too.”

 

                “No. No he isn't. Batman loves his kids, and his city, but he is in no way affectionate. Not like Grayson is. And not like you are. You want to pretend you're this serious macho man, but really you're better than that. You can hug someone just as easily as kick them in the face. That's the difference. Grayson hugs. Batman doesn't.”  

 

                “Batman does too hug. He’s not a robot. He cares about his family. He loves Alfred like his own father.”

 

                Cas shook his head again, “I know he loves them. But he doesn’t hug them unless they almost died, or came back from the dead, or had something trauma filled happen. Grayson hugs his brothers just because he missed them. He tells Damian all the time how proud of him he is. You’re just like him Dean. You’re always telling me what Sam is doing right and I can hear the smile in your voice when you talk about him. And whenever you come to see me you’re always affectionate. You’re a total Grayson.”

 

“I think you give me too much credit Cas.” Dean said rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Cas always had a way of talking him up as if what he was doing was something special instead of just natural. Shouldn’t he be proud of Sammy? Shouldn’t he hug his best friend when he saw them? 

Cas sighed and pushed his chair back and came to stand next to Dean on his side of the table. He stood there not moving for a minute before he held his arms out. Dean looked up at him but when he realized Cas wasn’t going to move he put the comic down gently and stood up. He walked into Cas’ outstretched arms and hugged him.

“See? You’re hugging me right now because I asked for one. No reason, I just wanted a hug and you gave me one.”

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas quizzically, “Yeah? So?”

“Do you think Batman would have stopped typing at his Bat computer just because someone walked up and wanted a hug?”

“I guess not.” He said but frowned at Cas as he sat back down. “I still love him though.”

Cas smiled and went back to his own side of the table. “I never said you couldn’t love him. I just don’t think you’re like him. You’re too warm and caring to be a Batman.”

“Keep dissin Batman Cas.”

“I am NOT dissing him.” Cas laughed and Dean had to smile. Even if he didn’t agree, he had to admit that Cas having such a high opinion of him did make him happy. He went back to digging in Cas’ box and pulled out Harley Quinn.

“No way! She has her own series now?” Dean asked excitedly. Harley had always been his favorite villain.

Cas nodded and picked up the discarded Grayson and put it back into its plastic bag. “Yeah, she’s actually really funny and in her own way is trying to do good. Like in one she was a talking to a patient who was sad that her children and grandchildren never came to visit her even though they lived in town. So Harley took it upon herself to kidnap the family and shame them for being so thoughtless. But turns out the grandma had Alzheimer's and the family actually visited her once a week. She was like, ‘oh. My bad.’ It was the funniest thing. Oh! And another one, which actually happened first, was she was on her motorcycle and she saw a guy dragging a dog along across the road. So she and the dog locked eyes and the dog was crying so she swooped in and put him on her handle bars and tied the dick who was dragging the dog to the back of her bike and she drug him down the street.”

Dean laughed, “That is very dark, but totally something she’d do.”

“Hey he deserved it. You don’t go around beating up little dogs like that.”

“So it’s okay for Harley to give someone road rash on their face, but not for Batman to brood in his Batcave?” Dean asked and Cas waved his hand.

“Completely different. Harley is a villain. Well, more like really anti-hero, she can do what she wants.”

Dean smiled and picked up Red Hood and Arsenal and waved it at Cas. “And this? He shoots people with a gun, while wearing the Bat sigil. Is that okay too?”

“Jason is….complicated. I don’t think I agree with his methods 100%. He can get the same results without killing but honestly, he’s killing bad guys. He never kills innocents. Plus he doesn’t kill as much anymore, he’s trying to be better.” Cas said

“Trying to be better.” Dean snorted. Only Cas could make the act of murder sound like the guy had just shown bad table manners in a fancy restaurant. 

“Besides I like Jason for completely other reasons.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked flipping through and had to admit the art style was pretty cool. And he did like Red Hood’s style.

Cas fidgeted in his seat for a second before he nodded. “Yea, when I read it, I hear your voice as Jason.” *

“What?” Dean asked and looked up. Cas face was slightly red and he wasn’t looking at Dean.

“I don’t know why. But ever since Jason was introduced I’ve always heard him as you.”

“I thought you saw me as Grayson?” He asked and Cas nodded.

“I do. I don’t know what it is about Jason though, I just think he would sound like you is all.”

Dean stood up and walked around the table and cupped Cas’ cheeks, but he still wasn’t looking at him.

“Cas.” He leaned down and kissed Cas gently at first then slid his hand to the back of his head to deepen it. Cas leaned up into the kiss and his hands reached out and slid around Dean’s arms, holding onto him. Dean slid his tongue across Cas’ bottom lip, gently pushing into Cas’ mouth. Cas moaned against him as he gently slid his tongue against Cas’. Dean brought his foot to the legs of the chair and pushed gently, forcing Cas’ chair back slightly. Before Cas could ask what he was doing, he dropped down onto Cas’ lap and straddled him but kept kissing him. Dean slid his arms around Cas’ neck and pulled him closer, forcing Cas to drop his hands to Dean’s hips.

“Mmm.” Cas moaned against him and slid his hands under Dean’s shirt. Dean couldn’t help but lean into his firm touch. He loved the way Cas touched him, so sure, so hot, so passionate. He pulled back from the kiss but Cas was having none of it. He leaned down and sucked on Dean’s neck, making him squirm against Cas again, causing a moan from both of them. He brought one hand to Cas’ cheek and turned his head back up so he could kiss him again. Cas pushed into his mouth this time, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lip.

“Ah. Cas.” He moaned against Cas’ lips again. He had to get himself under control. He was seconds away from throwing Cas on the floor and keeping him there all night.

He pulled back slowly and kissed Cas again. Just brushed his lips against Cas’ once, twice, three times before he pulled back and rested his forehead against Cas’ trying to slow down his breathing. He smiled when Cas’ fingers tightened around his sides. “Do you have any idea how hot it is to tell a geek boy that you not only see them as a Superhero but also hear them as one too?”

“Apparently not enough since you’re stopping.” Cas said and Dean could hear how out of breath he was too. And if that wasn’t enough of a clue, the hard bulge rubbing against him would definitely have tipped him off. He knew Cas wanted him, and if he were honest with himself, he wanted Cas too. But wanting him and actually having him were two different things. And Dean wasn’t 100% sure he was ready for it just yet. But he was close. Closer than he ever would have thought he’d get with a guy. He grinned and kissed Cas’ mouth again.

“Sorry baby. The call of the comics is stronger.” Dean said sliding off Cas and walking back to his own side. A little distance would do him some good. He sat back down as Cas adjusted himself.

“Remind me not to bring you comics anymore.” He said and Dean laughed picking up a comic and started sliding it out of the plastic, but when he opened it, it was pulled from his fingers. “Not that one! It has major spoilers for Batman. You can’t read ANY of the Batman and Robin Eternal’s until you’re caught up.”

“I don’t care about some spoilers.” Dean said but Cas shook his head and slid the comic back into its plastic case.

“No. Trust me. There are a few that are too big to spoil.”

Dean propped his head in his hand. “Alright Mr. ‘I know better than you’, which one can I read then?”

Cas looked at his comics thoughtfully before handing him a yellow folder. “You can read Teen Titans. Or Midnighter, he’s not in the batfamily, but Grayson does make an appearance a few times. Um, you can read Grayson, but only til issue 11. You can’t read 12 because he goes back to Gotham and it will spoil Batman for you. If you want to avoid Gotham entirely you can read Cyborg or Constantine, definitely no spoilers there.”

Dean looked over all his choices, but eventually picked up Grayson again. “Since you love this one so much I might as well give it a shot right?”

Cas grinned, “That’s right. I know best. Speaking of how I know best. How are you liking the book I gave you?”

Dean stood up and went to the bed and snatched it off the covers and held it out to Cas. “I’m about halfway through. When you said you were gonna give me your favorite book I assumed it would be a real book.”

“It is a real book Dean.” Cas said taking the book from his hand and opening to where Dean left off.

“You know what I mean. I thought it would be a book book, not short stories. But I really have liked the ones I read so far. These fairy tales are a lot darker than I’d known. You’d never guess with that pretty face that you were so dark.” Dean said and Cas snorted.

“If I thought you’d read a book book, I would have given you one. I thought this would be easier for you to get through.”

Dean’s lip twitched, “You sayin I’m illiterate?”

“I’m not the one who never read ‘Grimm’s fairytales’ before.”  

“Yeah, yeah, well I’m reading it now aren’t I? Surprised I’m as far as I am?” Dean asked and Cas’ eyes went wide and he jumped up smiling and went to his coat.

“Speaking of surprises I got something for you.”

“Like a present?” Dean asked and Cas nodded and came back to the table excitedly.

“Close your eyes.” Cas said. Dean smiled and did as he was told. “Okay now hold out your hands.”

Dean held out his hands and felt something dropped in his palm.

“Okay. Open your eyes.”

Dean did and saw two keychains in his palms. One was of Batman, which was really cool because it was like a little action figure. The other was of Robin, another little action figure hanging from a chain. Dean smiled and looked up and saw Cas’ excited face. “These are awesome Cas.”

“I know! Do you see the Robin is Damian? I was so excited when I saw that, I mean, I know he’s the Robin now so it makes sense, but usually all the Robin stuff I’ve seen is Grayson in his stupid green underpants. Damian actually looks bad ass in this.”

Dean turned the figures over in his hand, admiring how well made they actually seemed to be, they didn’t seem like they’d break if you threw it onto a table one time. He looked up again and Cas was practically bouncing in his seat. Dean couldn’t help his smile that grew bigger. He turned the Robin over in his hands before he held it out to Cas.

“Why don’t you keep this one?”

Cas’ jaw dropped and he started to reach for it before he pulled his hand back. “What? No. I got them for you Dean. I know how much you love Batman.”

“Yeah I do love Batman, which is why there’s no way in hell you’re getting the Batman one. But you obviously love Robin. Plus they’re kind of big, one will fit on my keys fine but two? That’s gonna get in the way.” Dean said holding out the Robin and he could see Cas beginning to cave. “Besides, I don’t love Robin like you obviously do.”

Cas hesitated for another second before he reached out and snatched the keychain from Dean’s fingers. “Well if you insist.” He said and Dean smiled.

“I do.”

“Thank you Dean.” Cas said and it was so heartfelt that Dean got embarrassed.

“Cas you bought them. Thank YOU. I really appreciate this. It’s so awesome.”’ Dean stood up and grabbed his keys from the nightstand and slid the keychain on it. When he turned around to show Cas, Cas was holding up his keys smiling too. Dean brought his keys over and put them on the table and Cas put his down next to them so Batman and Robin were next to each other. He leaned down and kissed Cas again.

“Thank you. I really do love it Cas.”

Cas leaned up and kissed him. “I’m glad. What do you say we move this over to the bed? We can put on a Batman movie if you want while we read some comics.”

“Shouldn’t I be reading Grimms fairy tales?” Dean asked and Cas gathered up the comics and slid them into the box again.

“You can take that with you when you leave, the comics? They stay with me. So you might as well read them now.”

Dean followed Cas over to the bed and let Cas slide in first before he crawled in. Cas placed the box between them so they both could reach and picked up a comic before sighing and putting it down and crawling off the bottom of the bed. “Dammit.” He said walking over to his coat again and pulled the Chromecast out of his pocket and started hooking it up to the TV.

“At least you didn’t forget it this time.” Dean said and Cas threw him a look over his shoulder.

“Like you didn’t have fun without it.”

Dean nodded, “Point taken.”

Cas finished with the TV and crawled back into the bed, just reading comics, and commenting on the movie and then messed with his phone before the credits for Batman started playing. They sat together comfortably, reading comics and teasing each other about loving one more than the other through the whole movie. Toward the end of the movie Dean realized he was at the end of Grayson 11 and wondered if he could pick up 12 without Cas realizing. He really wanted to know what was going to happen next. What would happen when he got to Gotham and his family realized he wasn’t dead? He couldn’t make Dean wait like this. He opened the Grayson folder but of course Cas noticed, he noticed everything.

“Hey! I said only 11!”

“He’s going back to Gotham! I need to know what happens!” Dean said but Cas pulled the comic out of his hand and threw it onto the floor on his side of the bed, meaning if Dean wanted it he’d have to go through Cas to get it.

“Read Midnighter! Grayson’s in that too. Or read Red Hood and Arsenal. Wait…no. You can’t read that yet either. One of them has the spoiler in it. Let me figure out which issue it is. Read Cyborg or something!”

“Cas…” Dean began but Cas lifted his hand.

“No!”

Dean considered wrestling him for it. He could probably win, but Cas seemed like he was really serious about keeping Dean spoiler free. He sighed as he realized it would be a while before he found out what was going on with Grayson and he begrudgingly picked up Midnighter.

“Fine!” He said and Cas nodded in approval.

“Well figure out where you stopped later and then we can order the ones you need so you can catch up to where they are now.”

“You could just tell me what happens, it would be easier, and faster.”

Cas grinned, “Not a chance.”

Dean picked up the comic book box and moved it to the other side of him and crawled against Cas, leaning against his chest as he opened his comic. Cas wrapped his arm around him and kissed his head.

“I hate you right now.” Dean said and Cas laughed as they both opened their own comics.

“I hate you too Dean.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Jensen Ackles was the voice of Red Hood in the Animated Batman movie, Batman: Under the Red Hood.
> 
> Also, just in case anyone thinks I do, I do NOT hate Batman. I just agree with Cas. Grayson is better. Batman is a good guy, but he's just not my fav.


End file.
